A Primera Vista Se Que Es Amor
by FuuOosakiTeioh
Summary: -Rachel por favor dime donde esta-suplicaba la latina ante la chica que negaba -me lo impidió-respondió con una media sonrisa-es mejor así Santana, ella se enamoró de ti pero esta consciente que lo de ustedes no da para mas-susurró con tristeza-le enseñaste un mundo que no conocía, la trataste como una mujer, no como una puta o una cualquiera, la trataste con cariño, le enseñaste a


_**NI BRITTANY NI SANTANA ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY Y FOX, ASI COMO RACHEL Y QUINN.**_

_**A PRIMERA VISTA SE QUE ES AMOR**_

Santana López, una abogada exitosa, que tenia todo, tenia todo lo que quería y deseaba, pero era viuda. Su esposa, Allison, murió en un trágico accidente de auto. Desde entonces solo se dedica a su trabajo, nada tenia sentido después de su esposa. Quinn Fabray, su mejor amiga y compañera de trabajo la seguía en todo, a decir verdad ambas lo hacían, siempre se apoyaban en todo. La chica tenia una idea para que la latina sonriera de nuevo, o al menos terminara con su tensión sexual.

-ni lo pienses-se negó con rotundidad

-porque no?-preguntó extrañada-nada serio, solo vas te la tiras y la botas, como a todas de ese tipo-ofreció como si fuera un objeto

-porque no? En serio me lo preguntas, no me voy a meter con una prostituta, no lo haré-dijo dando por terminado el tema

-piénsalo Santy, tal vez eso es lo que te hace falta, un poco de acción, algo sin compromiso-la rubia no veía tan mal esa idea

-no voy a pagar por sexo-habló con seguridad

-bueno…..es mi opinión, tu decides si lo tomas o lo dejas-la morena negó con la cabeza mientras la ojiverde salía de su oficina. Pagar por sexo? Ese no era su estilo. Sentía que esas mujeres eran tratadas peor que objetos. No quería utilizar a alguna chica que de seguro tenia una historia detrás de esa peluca. Pensó un poco. Sonrió al pensar en algo que podría ser bueno, o al menos eso pensaba tomó las llaves de su auto y salió rumbo a esa calle tan famosa.

····························

Veía a esas chicas, el frío estaba sumamente denso, y ellas como si nada debajo de esa temperatura, con sus faldas 3 cm debajo de lo necesario, con unas blusas completamente escotadas. Todas tenían cara de pocos amigos, entonces la vio. Una chica de cabello negro, o al menos eso aparentaba, mas alta que ella, eso era seguro bailoteaba aquí y allá, solo por diversión, una chica de cabello rosa la observaba con una media sonrisa. Un toque en la ventana del asiento del copiloto la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-ey guapa, quieres compañía, 30 dólares la hora-se ofreció, una chica de cabello castaño, ojos verdes, completamente maquillada

-estoy interesada en esa chica de ahí-señaló a la chica que bailaba, la chica bufó

-ey tu Heather ven aca-gritó la chica, la bailarina se acercó hacia ella-esta interesada en ti-la chica asintió

-ven, sube-le habló la latina, la otra chica asintió y abrió la puerta para sentarse en el asiento del copiloto, la morena sonrió al ver que la chica llevaba un short negro, con botas del mismo color, y una blusa blanca, que sin duda era menos escotada que las blusas de las demás-toma-se quitó su chamarra y se la colocó encima, la morena se sorprendió al ver como la chica se preocupaba por ella-quieres un café, de seguro estas helada-le acarició la mejilla y era cierto, estaba completamente fría.

-porque eres así?-preguntó por fin al ver que la chica ponía en marcha su auto

-así como?-la volteo a ver extrañada

-porque no simplemente me llevas a un hotel y…..lo hacemos-susurró, la latina suspiró, esa chica estaba acostumbrada a eso

-porque no soy así-aceptó con una sonrisa-como te llamas?-preguntó observándola en un semáforo rojo

-Heather-respondió la chica

-tu nombre verdadero-dijo mientras ponía el auto en marcha de nuevo

-Brittany-susurró

-es un nombre muy lindo-habló la chica-soy Santana-la bailarina asintió

-dime algo-habló después de un pequeño silencio-vamos a hacer algo? Porque la verdad si no lo vamos a hacer, estoy perdiendo tiempo aquí-la propuesta fue directa, la latina la observó

-cuanto cobras la hora?-preguntó hacia la rubia

-40 dólares-respondió

-que te parece si te doy 5000 por toda la semana-Brittany abrió los ojos sorprendida al escucharla

-quieres que este contigo toda la semana?-preguntó aun sin poder creérsela, la chica asintió

-pero tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo te diga-puso una condición

-lógicamente lo haré, para eso me pagas-respondió con simpleza la latina negó

-no quiero que vuelvas a decir que te pago para que hagas lo que te diga-dobló hacia la izquierda, y llegó a un hotel enorme, según Brittany, con grandes puertas giratorias, y completamente elegante, con elevadores y trabajadores que recogían maletas y todo eso. La chica tenia los ojos completamente abiertos, la latina sonreía al verle la cara a Brittany-bajemos-habló mientras bajaba del auto, daba la vuelta hasta quedar en la puerta del copiloto, abrió la puerta y le ofreció la mano a la chica que la tomó sin estar muy segura. El Vallet Parking se acercó a ellas y Santana le entregó sus llaves y subió al auto, Brittany se espantó al ver la acción del chico.

-se lo lleva-le avisó a la latina que sonrió al ver el rostro de la chica

-lo guardará, cuando salgamos lo traerá de nuevo-explicó, la chica asintió, Santana le colocó su chamarra en la espalda a la chica, era lógico que le quedara pequeña, así que aunque sea podría cubrirse un poco el frío. Entraron directamente hacia el elevador, todos veían a Brittany como bicho raro, aunque mas de uno la veía morbosamente. La latina estaba ofuscada de la mirada de los lobos, así que apenas entraron al elevador, los miró de una manera totalmente enojada.

-no traigo ropa Santana, como rayos me voy a quedar contigo toda la semana-razonó la rubia, la morena sonrió

-mañana iremos a comprar ropa-dijo con una sonrisa, Britt la observó con mala cara

-porque haces esto?-preguntó sin rodeos

-porque necesito a alguien a quien proteger….me haces sonreír, desde que te ví danzando me gustaste, así que…..solo quiero conocerte-habló con una sonrisa

Al llegar a la habitación de la latina, Brittany se sorprendió aun mas, era casi un departamento, era mas grande, mucho mas grande y bonito que donde ella vivía con su mejor amiga.

-te gusta?-preguntó ante la sonrisa de la otra chica, ella asintió

-me iré a preparar-la chica caminó hacia el baño, la latina asintió, no sabia a que se refería, pero por lo mientras ella pidió algo de cenar, no sabia que comía la chica así que pidió de todo un poco. La ojiazul tardó unos cuantos minutos, la morena sonrió al verla salir y como era en realidad. Una larga cabellera dorada acompañaba esos ojos y esa piel pálida. Se veía simplemente perfecta. Comenzó a moverse, la morena estaba sentada en el sillón, por lo que ella le bailaba enfrente, comenzó a quitarse la bata mientras se acercaba a ella.

-no Britt-la detuvo antes de que dejara caer la bata-no te la quites-

-es lo que hacemos-dijo sin mas dejándola caer, quedando en su ropa interior, color negra con encaje, se acercó a ella y comenzó a besarla, la latina la detuvo

-no-la rubia la vio extrañada-he pedido algo de cenar-agregó, la rubia no entendía porque la chica la trataba así. Santana se puso de pie y recogió la bata de la rubia, ella misma se la colocó y se la amarró-vamos a sentarnos y a cenar, es demasiada comida, no sabia que pedir, así que pedí de todo-le señaló la mesa con una sonrisa, la rubia se sorprendió al ver toda la comida. Tenia tiempo que no comía cosas así, es mas, ni siquiera recordaba haberlas comido algún día.

La cena transcurrió de lo mas normal, entre platicas banales y otras mas profundas, como el hecho de que Santana era una gran abogada. _por eso esa vestimenta_ habia dicho la rubia, la morena solo habia reído al escucharla. O que Brittany perdió a sus padres a los 14 años, lo cual le afectó y por lo que terminó ahí. También le habló de su mejor amiga, Rachel, o conocida como Michele que era con quien vivía. Según le contó, esa chica quería llegar a ser una gran estrella de Broadway, pero la vida le jugó mal y ahí estaba, mientras Brittany quería ser bailarina profesional, _pero como vez no lo logré_ habia comentado con una media sonrisa triste. La latina veía a esa chica, era completamente distinta a lo que los demás podrían decir de una persona como ella.

-tu dormirás aquí-dijo señalando la cama, Brittany negó-si, yo….-comenzó tomando una almohada y sacando una cobija del closet-dormiré acá-señaló el sillón, Brittany se sonrojó por completo y volvió a negar

-no, yo duermo allá y tu acá, no nos compares-lo ultimo lo dijo mas para ella que para la morena

-exacto, no nos compares-concordó-hasta mañana Britt-susurró dándole un beso en la mejilla. La rubia se sonrojó al escuchar el sobre nombre.

-hasta mañana Santy-respondió con una media sonrisa, la latina se detuvo al escuchar ese sobrenombre. Sonaba hermoso con la voz de esa chica, Allison nunca habia dicho su nombre con tanta ternura. Suspiró, sabia que estaba cayendo demasiado rápido, pero esa chica despertaba demasiadas cosas en ella. Se dirigió al sillón, llevaba su pijama con ella, por lo que se cambió y se acostó para poder dormir un poco.

·······························

La rubia jamás habia dormido tan bien, esa cama tenia el olor de la latina por donde fuera, tal vez eso era lo que le ayudaba a relajarse. Escuchó ruidos, de seguro la morena ya que tenia que ir a trabajar. La latina jamás habia visto a una chica como la rubia, cuando dormía simplemente parecía un ángel caído del cielo, era completamente tierna. Habia pedido desayuno, uno mas selecto ya que la noche anterior la rubia le habia dicho que era lo que mas le gustaba. Y ahí tenia en la mesa las cosas que a la rubia le gustaría desayunar, _no siempre puedo comerlo, no siempre tenemos dinero_ habia dicho la noche anterior con una triste sonrisa.

Waffles acompañados de frutas, un poco de jugo de naranja recién exprimido, unos panes tostados, mermelada. Leche con cereal con fresas. La rubia se levantó, fue al baño a lavarse los dientes y salió hacia la morena que estaba sentada en la mesa tomando café, esperándola para desayunar.

-buenos días Brittany-saludó, la rubia sonrió

-buenos días Santy-respondió pero al ver toda la comida que habia en la mesa la observó sorprendida-es una broma no?-

-no-negó la latina-ahora siéntate conmigo para que desayunemos juntas y luego vaya a trabajar-habló con una media sonrisa al ver la cara de niña que la chica ponía.

-no estarás?-preguntó un poco decepcionada, la latina negó

-pero en cuanto vuelva vamos a salir de acuerdo?-la chica asintió-no salgas, aquí me esperas y ya de aquí nos vamos-la chica volvió a asentir-ten-le ofreció un celular, la rubia se sorprendió y negó con vehemencia-me lo trajeron para ti-respondió con una sonrisa-es todo tuyo-le tomó la mano y lo colocó en ella

-no puedo aceptar esto Santy, que sea una puta no quiere decir que exija este tipo de cosas-susurró, la latina cerró los ojos al escuchar como se definía a si misma

-no eres ninguna puta Britt-aseguró, la rubia se sonrojó

-eso es lo que soy, me vendo por sexo-decía completamente triste

-eso termina acá-aseguró, la rubia la observó

-seguro-dijo con ironía, la morena se puso de pie y se acercó a ella

-me voy a trabajar, cualquier cosa ahí esta mi numero-señaló el celular-te llevaré a comer, así que no comas nada, si quieres algo de tomar lo puedes pedir, pero te advierto que hoy comemos fuera-dijo con una sonrisa, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió rumbo a su trabajo

··································

-me hiciste caso? Porque hoy estas muy feliz, de seguro tuviste algún polvo anoche, como se llamaba? Lo hizo bien? Supongo por tu sonrisa-la ojiverde no la dejaba ni hablar, la latina rodó los ojos

-a ver-pensó un poco-no te hice caso del todo, fui a ese lugar y vi a una chica, bailaba y eso me llamó la atención-comenzó, la rubia estaba sentada enfrente de ella y la veía con una gran sonrisa-se llama Brittany, pero tiene su sobre nombre por "Heather"-hizo comillas en el nombre-y bueno….la llevé a mi hotel y le ofrecí 5000 dólares por pasar la semana conmigo-terminó dejando de leer lo que tenia en manos, toda la platica no habia quitado su vista de ahí, hasta ahora, se quitó los lentes y vio a su amiga que reía con fuerza-no se que te hace tanta risa-

-que le pagaste para que estuviera contigo toda una semana-reía un poco mas-tan buena es la zorra esa-preguntó en voz baja, la latina se puso de pie

-sal de aquí-le ordenó

-que?-preguntó sorprendida

-si no respetas a Brittany no te quiero ver-Quinn tenia la cara desencajada

-le pagaste por sexo! Eso es lo que es!-decía al ser empujada por su amiga hacia afuera de su oficina

-para que te lo sepas no pienso hacer nada con ella en toda esta semana, solo hacerla un poco feliz, sabes que tengo que regresar a NY-suspiró, la chica la observó

-se puede enamorar, o sacarte todo lo que tengas San, ella es una puta que se acuesta con cualquiera para gan….-la latina le dio una bofetada que le retumbó todo a la ojiverde

-te he dicho que….-su teléfono comenzó a sonar, la latina corrió a contestar y vio el nombre de Brittany en la pantalla-que sucede?-preguntó ni bien contestó

-puedo llamar a Rach para verla?-preguntó con un poco de timidez, la latina rió con fuerza

-claro Britt, es tu celular puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero no tardes, a las 3pm paso por ti-dijo con una media sonrisa, la otra chica dio un pequeño gritito de emoción

-gracias Santy-

-de nada Britt, con cuidado, si pasa algo me avisas-la otra chica asintió y colgó

-es tu puta?-preguntó con una sonrisa burlona, la morena la vio con enojo

-te vas yendo Fabray-caminó hacia su escritorio, dándole la espalda a su amiga que salió de ahí, aun tocándose su mejilla.

····························

-ey!-la rubia entró a su departamento, vio a su amiga sentada en la mesa comiendo palomitas y viendo la TV

-ey rubia! Te la echaste larga, esa chica si que aguanta-decía entre risas, la rubia negó y se sentó junto a ella

-me dijo que me daría 5000 dólares si me quedaba con ella toda la semana-la morena se atragantó con las palomitas

-es en serio?-preguntó cuando ya estaba recompuesta de ese ataque de tos

-así es, mira-le enseñó su celular, la morena lo observó-ella me lo compró-

-un momento-pensó un poco-te estará dando todo esto por alguna razón no?-preguntó algo extrañada

-no lo sé, hoy me llevara a comer-alzó los hombros, la chica la observó, nunca la habia visto sonreír tanto

-no te enamores Britt, ella puede botarte en cualquier momento-aseguró, la rubia suspiró

-me hace sentir bien, me trata como nadie me trató jamás, se preocupa por mi, por verme feliz…..no lo sé, quizás tienes razón, es demasiado perfecta como para ser real-susurró tristemente. Si algo tenia en cuenta era que esa chica la trató como humana, la trató como nadie mas lo habia hecho nunca

-Britt, disfrútalo mientras puedas-sonrió de medio lado

-con ese dinero podemos irnos de viaje….ella no me verá después del fin de semana-susurró, la morena la abrazó y asintió, la rubia solo cerró los ojos

····························

-ey, donde estas?-preguntó la latina por el manos libres, iba conduciendo, pero probablemente la rubia estaría donde su amiga todavía

-en mi departamento-dijo con una sonrisa, no podía evitar sonreír al escucharla

-voy por ti?-preguntó, la otra chica se quedó en silencio-prometo cerrar los ojos y no ver nada si así te sientes mas cómoda-sabia que la rubia no quera mostrarle donde vivía, por vergüenza tal vez

-claro-susurró, la latina sonrió, mientras la chica le decía su dirección

Un barrio tranquilo, pero con demasiados graffitis en las paredes de las casa, nunca habia visto algo igual, pero por la vida que llevaba esa chica tampoco le sorprendía, pero mucho menos lo juzgaba.

-39-susurró viendo el numero, tocó el timbre y de Brittany abrió con esa sonrisa que la hacia sonreír sin ni siquiera premeditarlo-hola-saludó recibiendo un beso en la mejilla por parte de la rubia

-ven pasa-la tomó de la mano y jaló de ella hacia adentro, era un lugar demasiado simple, aunque bastante bien ordenado-Rachel!-la morena salió enseguida al escuchar el grito de su amiga

-que sucede? Estas bi….-no terminó de hablar pues vio a la latina ahí. Santana la reconoció, era la chica de la peluca rosa que estaba con ella la noche anterior

-ella es Santana-la presentó, Rachel sonrió y asintió-ella es Rachel-dijo ahora hacia la latina

-mucho gusto Rachel-contestó la chica. La rubia ya estaba cambiada, un short un poco mas largo, de color blanco y una playera gris.

-lo mismo digo-susurró un tanto sonrojada, nunca habia conocido a alguien que le hablara bien y le sonriera de manera tan natural.

-vamos a ir a comer, quieres venir?-ofreció la latina, Rachel se sorprendió al escucharla, Britt le hizo una seña de que aceptara-vamos Britt quiere que vayas-agregó tratando de convencerla y lo logró

-en un momento regreso-la chica fue a cambiarse rápidamente. Salió con un vestido rojo, ceñido a su cuerpo, al parecer cada una tenia un estilo distinto al que usaban por la noche.

Las chicas salieron y Santana le abrió la puerta a ambas, la morena se sorprendía del trato de la latina con ellas, era completamente distinta a todos los hombres y mujeres que las buscaban. La latina condujo hasta una plaza comercial, estacionó el auto y como era su costumbre, les abrió la puerta, ayudando a bajar a cada una, Rachel se sonrojaba ante su trato. Entraron al mejor restaurant de ahí, ambas chicas veían todo con sorpresa.

-mesa para tres-pidió hacia un chico este asintió

-dentro o en terraza?-preguntó, la morena sonrió

-terraza-el chico las llevó hasta allá, era una mesa en la terraza en la que se veía toda la ciudad. Las dos chicas no sabían que hacer, simplemente se sentaron, la latina sonreía. Como las chicas no sabían que pedir, ella pidió por las tres.

-y que te trae por Boston?-preguntó la morocha mientras comenzaba a comer. La morena sonrió, sabia que tarde o temprano preguntarían eso

-cuestiones de trabajo-respondió, la rubia la observó con tristeza, _así que se ira. _pensó la ojiazul

-regresaras a tu vida normal?-preguntó sorprendida, la latina asintió. Rachel observó a Brittany, tenia razón.

-a New York-agregó con una media sonrisa. El celular de Santana comenzó a sonar y contestó de mala gana.

-que quieres Fabray?-espetó

-vaya manera de hablarme-rió

-responde-contestó tajantemente

-vine a buscarte y no estabas-contestó con simpleza

-estoy comiendo con Britt-dijo soltando un suspiró

-tu puta?-preguntó, la latina se controló

-cállate y déjame comer-cortó la llamada, las otras chicas la vieron sorprendidas-lo siento-susurró

······································

Llevaron a Rachel a su casa, para ellas poder ir de compras. La latina la llevó a una tienda de ropa, en ella comenzó a escoger ropa digna de la rubia, vestidos, shorts, ya que al parecer eran sus favoritos. Y no la culpaba, le quedaban perfectos. Unas playeras, zapatos.

-San, no tienes que hacer esto-decía completamente apenada de que la chica le comprara todo eso.

-shhh-la calló con una sonrisa pagó las cosas y subieron al auto, la morena dejó a la chica en el hotel, junto con todas las cosas y regresó al trabajo.

Unas horas después regresó, la rubia veía televisión y reía tiernamente, o al menos así lo veía la latina.

-Jersey Shore-rió al ver el reality-te gusta?-preguntó sentándose junto a ella, la rubia asintió

-jamás lo habia visto, pero es tan estúpido que da risa-la morena rió acompañándola. De nuevo cenaron, Santana volvió a dormir en el sillón, la rubia aun no se acostumbraba a la personalidad de la chica. Al otro día fue un poco de lo mismo, solo que la morena tenia una gran sorpresa para la rubia. Dos veces le habló Brittany, solo para saber como estaba, y claro, para sacarle mas sonrisas que cualquier cosa. Al llegar al hotel, la chica veía de nuevo Jersey Shore, la morena reía al ver que se burlaba de los chicos de ahí.

-mira Britt-le mostró un vestido azul eléctrico, la rubia lo vio sorprendida, era hermoso-póntelo, hoy tendremos una noche especial-la ojiazul la observó y asintió, después de todo tenia que hacer lo que ella dijera. Unos minutos mas tarde la chica salía luciéndolo y portándolo como suponía la latina. Se quedó estática al ver lo que habia. En la mesa una gran cena, junto con unas velas y vino, uno de los mejores según le habia dicho la latina. Y ella tenia un ramo de rosas en la mano.

-que es esto?-preguntó con una sonrisa

-esto es una cena-dijo riendo un poco-ven, siéntate-jaló la silla para que la chica se sentara, esta lo hizo y luego ella se colocó enfrente de ella-espero que te guste-habló, la chica se sonrojó. La cena pasó entre risas, normalmente por gracias de la rubia. _sabias que los delfines son tiburones gays?_ habia preguntado, haciendo que la latina se riera como hacia tiempo no reía. Terminaron de cenar, el servicio a la habitación llegó a recoger todo. Brittany jaló a la latina hacia la cama.

-te he dicho…..-la rubia la calló con un dedo en los labios

-lo sé, solo puedes dormir conmigo aquí-la acostó y se acostó junto a ella, la abrazó y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla-hasta mañana Santy-susurró, abrazándola mas contra su cuerpo, la latina la abrazó por la cintura, su olor era perfecto, simplemente se sentía bien así con ella. La latina no creyó haber dormido mejor que esa noche nunca, ni siquiera con Allison.

···························

-buenos días-saludó la rubia, Santana la observó y sonrió, aun estaba entre sus brazos

-que hacías?-preguntó al verla despierta a esa hora

-observándote-contestó con simpleza y sinceridad, haciendo sonrojar a la morena

-y que tengo de interesante?-preguntó curiosa

-todo-respondió de nuevo-eres un misterio, pero aun así te quiero-susurró, la latina se sorprendió ante esas palabras, e incluso ella misma se sorprendió al escuchar lo que habia dicho-lo siento-susurró sentándose para ponerse de pie, la latina la detuvo

-ey…..no pasa nada-le aseguró, la rubia asintió, pero aun así se puso de pie y fue hacia el baño, necesitaba una ducha

-eres idiota o que te pasa? Como le vas a ir a decir eso!-se reprendió la rubia frente al espejo-tiene dos días que la conoces y le dices te quiero?-suspiró-te trata diferente, se preocupa por ti, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea como todo lo bueno que un día tuviste….algo pasajero-susurró lo ultimo para ella misma. Caminó hacia la ducha y comenzó a bañarse, no tardo tanto, pues sabia que Santana decía prepararse también para ir a trabajar. Al salir vio a la latina sentada en la cama, se puso de pie en seguida cuando la vio y caminó hacia dentro del baño, sonrió de medio lado al pasar junto a ella, pero no dijo nada. la rubia suspiró, tenia miedo de que asustara a la chica. Se cambió con algo de la ropa que le compró la latina. Unos shorts de mezclilla y una playera blanca sin una manga. Unos tenis y estaba terriblemente sexy así de fácil. Santana salió del baño y al verla se quedó con la boca abierta. Como podía esa chica ser tan perfecta y condenadamente sexy con simple ropa?.

Poco tiempo después, la latina se unía a la rubia y pedía algo de desayunar para ambas. Se sentaron en la mesa y comieron pero no se hablaron, Santana era un lío y Britt solo tenia demasiado miedo de decir algo mas.

-perdón Santana….-susurró

-no digas nada Britt-la cortó-iré a trabajar cuando regrese quiero que estés aquí-dijo con una media sonrisa, se puso de pie y caminó a darle un beso en la mejilla y salió de ahí rumbo a su trabajo.

····························

-como esta mi recogedora de putas favorita?-preguntó Quinn entrando por la puerta de la oficina de la latina

-Quinn….no ahora-espetó, la rubia la vio extrañada

-problemas en tu paraíso de zorras?-preguntó sentándose en la silla de enfrente

-no empieces-dijo suspirando-solo déjame sola-le ordenó

-adivino, te dijo que te quiere y que nunca te va a dejar, te lo dije, esas zorras solo buscan a quien joderles el dinero-habló como si supiera todo

-ella no es igual-defendió

-oh no! Te enamoraste de tu puta! En dos días? Debes estar muy necesitada-rió con fuerza

-sal de aquí-se puso de pie-no vuelvas a hablar así de ella-se colocó a su altura-entendiste-la observó, la rubia volvió a reír

-es una cualquiera, en verdad, de las que se encuentran en la calle, de la que se vende a los hombres por placer, de las que…..-la latina le volvió a dar una bofetada-porque me golpeas?-

-porque no sabes nada de ella como para que hables así, no todas tienen que gozar de lo que hacen, o ser felices así-la tomó de la blusa poniéndola de pie-tu dejas de hablar de ella, o tu y yo tendremos problemas-susurró a milímetros de su rostro.

-quiero conocerla si te hace ser así, aunque bueno, si sabe que solo la buscaste para sacarte a tu esposa muerta de la cabeza…..no debe estar tan cuerda, o no se valora tanto-otro golpe mas, ahora si rompiéndole el labio

-lárgate-señaló la puerta

-no lo sabe cierto? Deberías decírselo antes de que te pida matrimonio-la chica se limpió el rastro de sangre y salió de ahí. La latina respiró con fuerza, como haría para decirle eso Brittany?.

·································

La latina llegó a la habitación, tenia miedo que al entrar la rubia ya no estuviera, que se hubiera asustado con su actitud. Entró lentamente, queriendo no espantarse al ver que la chica ya no estaba. No vio a nadie y eso la asustó, vio el celular de la chica en la mesa ratona frente al sillón, se acercó y lo tomó, vio que tenia una foto de ella como fondo de pantalla, sonrió un poco, al parecer ella era bastante especial para la rubia. Caminó un poco dejándolo de nuevo e su lugar, la luz de las velas alumbraban la mesa, habia comida en la mesa, su comida favorita. La rubia salió con una sonrisa.

-ey-la saludó, la latina la observó y sonrió-aquí estoy-dijo extendiendo los brazos, la latina asintió con una sonrisa-pensé en prepararte algo, solo quedan dos días para que el plazo termine así que…..-no sabia que mas decir, la latina asintió, ambas tomaron asiento, tenia que hablar con ella, decirle porque esa noche fue ahí-como fue tu día?-preguntó con una sonrisa

-bien, ya sabes….el trabajo es estresante-alzó los hombros, Britt asintió. La cena transcurrió como siempre, entre risas y chistes, al terminar la cena, la morena se puso seria en un momento, pero Britt la tomó de la mano. Santana se extrañó-que sucede?-preguntó, la chica no dijo nada, simplemente la jaló hacia ella, le acarició las mejillas con lentitud, la latina se sentía extraña al ver como la tocaba la chica, con demasiada devoción. Acercó su rostro y la besó sutilmente, Santana sentía los labios de la rubia demasiado deliciosos-Britt, necesito hablar contigo-susurró separándose de ella, la rubia asintió.

-dime lo que quieras Santy-dijo con una media sonrisa

-el día que fui ahí, donde estabas…..-pensó un poco como decirlo-ese día, en la mañana mi mejor amiga me dijo que…..bueno, que necesitaba "ese" tipo de acción, yo no quería, porque siento que eso es ofensivo, que pagues por algo tan sagrado como eso, es como si utilizaras a las personas-tomó fuerzas, la rubia no entendía-yo tenia una esposa-comenzó lentamente-murió hace dos años en un accidente automovilístico, por eso Quinn me decía que tenia que tener algo sin compromiso-la rubia comenzaba a entender un poco-yo no soy de esas personas, pensé en ir ahí y buscar una chica a la que pudiera hacer sonreír una noche, solo platicar-susurró-entonces te vi, bailando, y no se….sentí algo extraño, verte fue como ver a un ángel ahí, así que pensé en hacer esto-dijo la chica refiriéndose a pagarle por una semana-me voy el fin de semana, no se que haré….porque creo que me enamoré de ti-susurró, la rubia se separó y la observó con atención

-me buscaste a mi para poder olvidar a tu esposa?-preguntó con cierto tono de dolor-soy una puta pero no un reemplazo-habló con una sonrisa irónica-me utilizaste para dejar de pensar en ella?-

-si-aceptó-pero no contaba con que sintiera todo esto por ti-agregó completamente derrotada-me hiciste sonreír incluso mas que ella, me hiciste feliz….ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva-la rubia lloraba, nunca se habia sentido así

-yo….yo me enamoré Santana, tu forma de tratarme, tu forma de hablarme…..sin ni siquiera pedirme que me acostara contigo, nadie nunca me habia hecho sentir así de amada y valorada….-pensó un poco-y todo fue un juego para ti?-la morena negó

-no, no fue un juego….no jugaría con nadie, menos con alguien como tu-susurró, la rubia se alejó de ella-puedo pagarte si es lo que quieres, te pago los 5000 y te vas-dijo la morena dándole el dinero, la rubia negó-es tuyo ahora, haz lo que quieras-murmuró poniéndolo junto a la cama. Brittany se acercó a ella, comenzó a besarla con ternura, con amor, la acostó lentamente en la cama, se recostó sobre ella, comenzando a despejarla de la ropa que usaba la chica, quitándose también la suya propia. Desnudas, mirándose fijamente, Santana sonrió, acariciándole la mejilla a la rubia, volvió a besarla, la rubia bajaba hasta besar su cuello, la morena la abrazó por la espalda, la rubia estaba entre las piernas de la latina. Acariciaba su espalda de arriba abajo, la rubia volvía a sus labios, mientras su mano derecha bajaba por la piel color caramelo, hasta adentrarse en la intimidad de la morena que gimió al contacto. La rubia comenzó a mover en círculos sus dedos, la humedad aumentaba para ambas. La morena bajó su mano hacia el sexo de la rubia un delicado_ juntas _salió de entre sus labios. La rubia penetró a la morena y esta la imitó, comenzaron a moverse rítmicamente, la morena mantenía su mano libre en la nuca de la chica rubia besándola con ternura, mientras la ojiazul se mantenía con la mano en la almohada para mantener el ritmo. La latina gemía sobre los labios de la rubia, el ritmo se aceleraba y estaban cerca, ambas lo sabían. Una, dos, tres veces mas dentro de la rubia y esta llegaba con fuerza sobre ella. Sin embargo, siguió con su trabajo, haciendo que la latina llegara también, después de un sonoro gemido. Se dejó caer sobre ella, la morena se abrazó con fuerza a ella.

-te quiero-susurró la latina, la rubia se sorprendió al escucharla, pero no podía hacer nada, ella se iría. Con el recuerdo de su esposa y el de ella misma. Ella no quería estar ahí cuando eso sucediera.

···········································

_Eres una persona difícil de olvidar, me trataste mejor que nadie, me hiciste sentir amada, adorada y valorada, nunca habia hecho el amor hasta anoche. Me hiciste una mejor persona, me hiciste sonreír cuando no sabia lo que era eso. Cuando no sabia ni conocía la felicidad apareciste tu, con tu sonrisa, tu elegancia, tu respeto. Y entonces caí en ti, en tu actitud, en tu todo. Me enamore en dos días, me enamore y se que jamás lo voy a olvidar. Te iras de regreso a NY, regresaras a tu vida, con un recuerdo mas, eso es lo que seré, una persona mas que pasó por tu vida. No quiero estar para el adiós, creo que no podría decirlo._

_Siempre te voy a amar Santy, cuídate mucho, y te pido que no me busques. No necesito tu dinero, porque lo que viví contigo no tiene precio. No necesito lo que me compraste, solo conservaré de ti tu recuerdo, que es lo que mas me importa y lo que en verdad tiene un valor excepcional._

_Con todo mi amor, Brittany Susan Pierce….supuse que querrías saber mi nombre completo._

La latina lloraba con esa carta entre sus manos, la rubia le decía todo lo que su corazón sentía y tenia. La estaba dejando con la mejor experiencia de su vida, pero también con el vacío mas grande que nunca habia sentido.

_································_

_-_Rachel por favor dime donde esta-suplicaba la latina ante la chica que negaba

-me lo impidió-respondió con una media sonrisa-es mejor así Santana, ella se enamoró de ti pero esta consciente que lo de ustedes no da para mas-susurró con tristeza-le enseñaste un mundo que no conocía, la trataste como una mujer, no como una puta o una cualquiera, la trataste con cariño, le enseñaste a amar, nunca nadie habia hecho todo eso por ella-la latina tenia lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

-por favor piénsalo y ves a buscarme a esta dirección-le entregó la tarjeta con la dirección de su trabajo-tienes que saber que la amo, que yo también me enamoré de ella, que ella también me marcó a mi-susurró para luego caminar hacia su auto, aun llorando.

_·································_

La ojiverde caminaba con papeles en la mano, sin ver por donde caminaba, el vestíbulo estaba casi despejado, así que no se preocupaba tanto hasta que…..

-auch!-un quejido salió de la chica con la que habia chocado, la rubia se puso de pie, gracias a dios los papeles no habían salido volando

-lo siento-susurró apenada la ayudó a pararse y observó su vestimenta, un short de mezclilla demasiado corto dejando a relucir sus largas piernas a pesar de ser centímetros mas baja que ella, una blusa con un pronunciado escote y dejando a relucir su abdomen bien formado, cabe señalar-eres amiga de la puta de Santana?-preguntó directamente, la chica frunció el ceño

-la puta de Santana?-preguntó con enojo-tu quien rayos te crees para hablar así de ella?-preguntó sin poder creerlo

-bueno, se venden a los hombres y mujeres por sexo, eso es a lo que yo llamo putas-alzó los hombros

-perdón pero tu no sabes nada como para decir eso-le dijo con coraje

-bueno…..tu eres su amiga no?-preguntó de nuevo la chica asintió-que haces aquí? Digo por lo que se la puta de San ya no la quiere ver-alzó los hombros, la pequeña le soltó una bofetada que le acomodó las ideas

-no te imaginas lo que hemos vivido como para hablar así-se acercó a ella-aquí la que no tienes moral eres tu, porque para tratar así a las personas no eres consciente del sufrimiento de los demás-la ojiverde la observaba sorprendida

-me golpeaste-susurró sorprendida, la otra chica asintió con seguridad-nunca me habia golpeado una completa extraña-agregó

-pues aquí esta tu primera vez-abrió los brazos auto señalándose, la rubia la observaba con sorpresa y algo que no sabia definir-ahora dime por favor donde esta Santana-habló cortantemente

-te llevo?-preguntó bajando las defensas, la morena rodó los ojos y asintió. Entraron al elevador y subieron hasta el piso donde estaba la oficina de la latina, la rubia abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a Rachel, Santana estaba perdida en su celular, girándolo una y otra vez, tratando de ver através de él.

-San-habló Rachel, la latina la vio con sorpresa

-Rachel-sonrió al verla

-ven esta noche, donde la encontraste aquella vez-dijo con una sonrisa-como a las 11pm estaremos ahí-avisó con una sonrisa, volteo y se topó con Quinn, la veía queriéndosela comer, y la chica lo sabia-hasta pronto desconocida-susurró dando un sutil beso en los labios de la chica que quedó completamente boquiabierta. Salió detrás de ella.

-me llamo Quinn!-gritó antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran la morena sonrió, si negara que esa chica le gustó desde que la vio, mentiría.

-te enamoraste de una puta?-preguntó la latina fingiendo estar sorprendida, la rubia la observó de mala gana-nunca digas nunca-alzó los hombros.

································

Ahí estaba, buscándola entre todas esas chicas que estaban ahí, conocía a Heather, y también a Michele, así que con cualquiera de las dos que viera seria bueno. Vio a la chica que se le acercó la primera vez.

-hola-la saludó bajando la ventanilla

-hola guapa, de nuevo por aquí?-preguntó la chica, Santana sonrió y bajo del auto llevando varias bolsas de papel, la otra chica la vio extrañada

-cuantas son aquí?-preguntó con una sonrisa

-ehm….-la chica no entendía, hasta que Santana le dio un café, la chica la observó extrañada-piensas pagarnos a todas para estar contigo?-la latina soltó una carcajada

-traje 15 cafés, pensé que con eso alcanzaría para todas-alzó los hombros, todas las chicas se acercaron a ella, y les dio los cafés que traía-y unas galletas-mostró la bolsa, todas la veían con sorpresa, se quedó con dos vasos, a todas les caía muy bien el café, pues la temperatura estaba muy baja-busco a Brittany y Rachel-dijo con una sonrisa, ellas la observaron sin saber que decir-Heather y Michele-agregó para ver si entendían

-te entendimos desde un principio-contestó una morena-están por allá-señaló hacia debajo de un techo, ambas chicas estaban ahí paradas, con la vestimenta de siempre.

-muchas gracias chicas-se dirigió a ellas con una sonrisa. Al llegar se colocó enfrente, llamando la atención de ambas

-Santana-murmuró Brittany, la chica se acercó mas a ellas

-perdón-susurró, Rachel(ahora pelirosa) sonreía al ver la cara de sorpresa de Britt

-tienes que ir a preparar las maletas, llegaras tarde mañana y no quiero ser la culpable-susurró, la latina negó, sacó un té para Rachel y unas galletas, a la rubia le entregó un cappuccino

-como te gusta-murmuró y le dio una rebana de pay de frutas, el favorito de la chica-se que no fui muy inteligente al hacer todo eso-comenzó-pero anoche dormí sola, y me sentí así…no pude dormir pensando en que harías?, que pensarías? Que estarías haciendo? Si….-agachó la mirada

-si estaba con alguien?-preguntó la ojiazul, la latina dio un largo suspiro y asintió sin observarla-hoy vine porque ella me obligo-señaló a Rachel-anoche no vine…..no puedo estar con alguien cuando ya conocí el amor-susurró, la morena la observó con una sonrisa-pero te vas mañana San, vivirás en NY y yo me quedaré aquí-murmuró, Santana la observó, tenia que hacer algo para que esa chica no se le fuera de las manos. Pensó un poco y buscó en el piso algo circular, y lo encontró, supuso que era de una tapa de botella o algo así. Lo tomó y se hincó ante ella, la rubia la observó sorprendida al igual que Rachel

-Brittany S. Pierce-comenzó-se que es loco, y apenas nos conocemos, pero me enamoré de ti con una sonrisa, con un te quiero….con todo lo que eres-respiró profundamente-mañana me iré a NY, y quiero que vengas conmigo, vengan-dijo hacia Rachel, sabia que las chicas parecían siamesas-se que ella es importante para ti, y tu eres importante para mi-le tomó la mano-así que, me aceptarías a mi, Santana López-la chica sonrió al escuchar el nombre completo de la latina-como tu esposa? Y permitirme comprarte un anillo de verdad ni bien lleguemos a NY?-la rubia lloraba al escucharla, la morena sonreía de medio lado, y Rachel simplemente no se lo podía creer

-Britt-la movió Rachel, la rubia sonrió

-claro que si-respondió, la latina le colocó el aro de plástico en el dedo y se levantó, la rubia la besó con emoción, mientras la abrazaba, y Santana le quitaba esa peluca tirándola a un lado, pues no la volvería a usar. La latina se acercó a Rachel, teniendo a Britt tomada de la cintura y le quitó la peluca rosa, sin duda se veían mejor al natural.

-Quinn vendrá con nosotras a NY, ella y yo somos de allá-comentó la latina, mientras caminaban hacia su auto, la morena se sonrojó por completo-si la sabes controlar es buena chica-dijo entre risas-eres especial, y ella lo supo ver, ya no me ha dicho nada malo y me habla de ustedes por sus nombres-alzó los hombros-no se que le hiciste pero sigue así-la latina rió, subieron al auto y esta le dio unas chamarras para que se taparan-esta noche dormirán conmigo-avisó, ambas asintieron-mañana parásemos por su casa por si quieren llevarse sus cosas-volvieron a asentir-y llegando a NY…..tu-le dijo a la chica de atrás viéndola por el retrovisor-entraras a NYADA-avisó con una sonrisa, la chica la observó sorprendida

-pero tengo que audicionar-susurró sorprendida, la chica negó

-no, si mi madre y la directora son mejores amigas-alzó los hombros y la otra asintió-y tu-dijo hacia su prometida-entrarás también ahí….a estudiar Danza-susurró, la otra chica no lo podía creer

-es en serio?-la morena asintió y sonrió, mas al sentir el beso de su chica en la mejilla. Sabia que habia tomado una decisión difícil pero que sin duda no era errónea. Tener a Brittany con ella seria lo mas hermoso que pudiera tener. Tener a alguien que ablandara y tirara esa careta de vale madres de su amiga era completamente bueno. Vio como observó a Rachel, habia caído ante ella antes de darse cuenta. Tomó la mano de la rubia, que enseguida entrelazo sus dedos. Ver el contraste de sus pieles, y que bien encajaban sus manos era simplemente perfecto.

··································

_**Bueeeno, esta idea me nació hace MUCHO tiempo, esta inspirado en un capi de DECISIONES que ahora es Decisiones Extremas. Y bueno, lo vi y dije algo como….BRITTANA, de hecho solo es la esencia ya que todo lo demas es completamente distinto. Espero que les haya gustado, dejenme un review y haganme feliz por favor gracias por leer.**_

_**FUU(:**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu**_


End file.
